Si tan solo
by Aihane
Summary: Yuuko siempre dijo que Clow habia renegado de ser el mago más poderoso del mundo, en especial cuando hizo que su tiempo se detuviera. Pero...¿Qué paso exactamente ese dia? y ¿Qué lo llevo a esas instancias?


**Konichiwaaa! **De antemano, gracias por leer. Bueno, el siguiente fic me surgio en un chispazo de inspiración cinco de la madrugada de hoy cuando estaba pensando que Yuuko, pese a ser mi ídola y personaje preferido de todo el anime, nunca le habia dedicado una historia. Hasta hoy. Para los que hayan leido el "Libro de las Mokonas" tal vez encuentren algunos detalles que ahi se mencionan, y los que no igualmente pueden leerla sin problemas.

**Bueno como saben, xxxHolic y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si asi fuera Holic tendria un final decente) sino que es una de las tantas y fabulosas obras del grupo CLAMP (chicas las amo! son las mejores!). Por lo tanto la unica finalidad de este fic es el de entretener a los fans que como yo todavia no superamos que haya finalizado la historia T T**

* * *

><p><strong>Si tan solo...<br>**

El viento rugía y azotaba contra la casa, haciendo temblar puertas y ventanas, pero eso no importaba, en su interior nadie le daba relevancia porque había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, aun así el clima parecía acompañar el estado de ánimo de sus habitantes.

En una de las habitaciones, postrada sobre una enorme cama yacía una bella mujer de largos cabellos negro, lucia más pálida de lo habitual gracias a la luz de la débil lámpara de noche. Respiraba con dificultad y apenas si tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, de vez en cuando y si la fiebre se lo permitía, recobraba la conciencia y dirigía su mirada al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, un sujeto alto, de cabello y ojos negros ocultos tras un par de lentes. Ella intentaba sonreír para aliviar aunque sea un poco la intensa angustia que él sentía, al ver como cada minuto que pasaba se llevaba parte de la vida de su preciada mujer. Sujetaba firmemente la mano de ella, intentando transmitirle parte de su fuerza para que resistiera aunque fuese un poco más, unos momentos más para poder apreciarla y disfrutar su compañía antes de perderla para siempre, antes de quedarse solo.

Entonces no pudo evitar los recuerdos que invadieron su mente en ese momento, hacer un recorrido al pasado para revivir todo lo que pasaron juntos y que los llevo a donde estaban ahora.

* * *

><p>Fue hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no recuerda la fecha exacta, pero lo que Clow Reed si recuerda con precisión de sus tiempos de juventud es haber viajado por el mundo, conociendo nuevos lugares y perfeccionando su magia. Recuerda haber llegado a Japón y también haber usado su magia para impresionar a una gran cantidad de personas que miraban asombrado al talentoso muchacho y también, a una bella joven diciéndole<p>

-¿En serio te crees tan fabuloso solo por eso?-grito en voz alta para sobresalir de la multitud que observaba las habilidades del muchacho- Eres un mago de cuarta

-¿Disculpa?- dijo él bastante ofendido, después de todo cuando uno tiene veinte años tiende a ser un poco arrogante y Clow no era la excepción, como nunca había conocido a nadie que lo superase no estaba acostumbrado a las criticas- ¿Acaso no cumplo con tus expectativas?

-Así es, eres peor que un mago de circo- respondió ella mordazmente y luego se rio sola

-¿Entonces supongo que tú podrías hacerlo mejor?-

-Por supuesto, todo lo que tú hagas yo puedo hacerlo diez veces mejor- Clow se sorprendió cuando la mujer dijo esto, pese a sus palabras su mirada penetrante le decía que no era pura fanfarroneada sino que ella realmente se sentía segura de sus habilidades como para vencerlo.

-¿Acaso eso es un reto?- dijo el desafiante

-¿Reto? Já, tu no podrías vencerme ni en ajedrez- sus respuestas siempre eran rápidas y precisas.

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos ahora mismo?-

Y eso, tan solo un cruce de miradas desafiantes antes de que el duelo comenzara. Duro horas, interminables horas en la que ambas mentes batallaron con todo su poder, sacrificando lo que fuera necesario para obtener la tan ansiada victoria. El ambiente era tenso, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie respiraba y pobre de la mosca que osara volar cerca. Todo era concentración, hasta que…

-Jaque Mate –grito la mujer triunfante- Jajajaja te lo dije- ella comenzó a reírse sola de forma estrepitosa.

Clow todavía no salía del asombro, su mirada fija en su rey que había sido cruelmente acorralado por las piezas enemigas. Había perdido, él había perdido, y la responsable era esa extraña joven que tenía en frente, que sin duda no era una mujer como cualquiera. Y no lo decía por el hecho de que se riera sola, o por su mordaz forma de contestar y su sarcasmo, su acido sentido del humor. Tampoco lo era por su piel blanca o su largo y extremadamente lacio cabello negro o por sus ojos color carmín que le daba poder a su mirada. No, claro que no, había más, mucho más en ella y aunque todavía no sabía que era, deseaba averiguarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- ¿Tan aplastante fue mi victoria que te deje sin habla?

-Creo que…estoy enamorado- le dijo y por primera vez le dedico una sonrisa amable

Ella paro de reír, lo miro con curiosidad y sorpresa por unos segundos hasta que finalmente

-¿Eres idiota o qué?- dijo y luego se rio de su propio comentario. Clow lejos de intimidarse sonrió todavía más y se animo a preguntar entusiasmado

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yuuko…Ichihara Yuuko- dijo ella – Pero es un nombre falso

-Entiendo, aquel que sabe tu nombre tiene el poder de controlar tu alma, ¿es por eso verdad?- pregunto él y ella asintió.

* * *

><p>El volvió la vista a ella, y acaricio su negro cabello mientras sentía como su frente ardía culpa de la cruel fiebre, que la consumía por dentro. Pensar que Yuuko siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, muy activa, el verla así tan débil, agonizando a cada momento…a Clow siempre le decían que era el mago más fuerte del mundo, pero hoy, así y en ese momento no podía sentirse más débil e inútil. Aun con todo su poder no podía sanar a la mujer que amaba.<p>

A partir de ese día, él decidió que su viaje por el mundo había llegado a su fin. Se instalo en Japón decidido a conocer más sobre aquella jovial bruja, y de hecho lo hizo. En todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos aprendiendo magia, compitiendo en ajedrez, o simplemente cuando ella lo obligaba a cocinarle todo tipo de platos. Como sea el descubrió mucho de ella, principalmente lo diferente que eran. Por ejemplo, Clow siempre era tranquilo y relajado, Yuuko era ruidosa e inquieta, él prefería comer cosas dulces y un vasito de whiskey, a ella cualquier comida le venía bien siempre que fuera acompañada de cinco o seis botellas se sake, como minimo. En primavera Clow prefería disfrutar de una siesta bajo el sol de la mañana, Yuuko disfrutaba mas desvelándose horas en la noche solo para ver la luna en su esplendor.

Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, ellos congeniaban sin problemas y de hecho se complementaban bastante bien. Y cuando encontraban cosas en las cuales estaban de acuerdo sin duda sabían disfrutarlas a pleno. Como esa vez, que sin saber bien como, terminaron sobre una colina desde donde se podía ver toda ciudad, y de allí vieron el atardecer caer por detrás de las montañas, juntos y bajo un enorme árbol. Ambos coincidieron en que era lo más bello que hubiera visto.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el haberte conocido- le dijo él en ese momento, ella se limito a mirarlo- En serio, siempre creí que con mis poderes estaría condenado a estar solo de por vida, pero después de conocerte…ahora sé que podremos estar juntos, que estarás a mi lado siempre-Se había acercado a ella y acariciaba suavemente sus pálidas mejillas y después de mirarla fijamente por unos segundos unió sus labios a los de ella en un simple pero intenso beso. Cuando se separo lentamente Yuuko se limito a mirarlo fijamente antes de comenzar a reírse

-Jajajaja, ¿Y te dices el mago mas fuerte? Jajajaja, deberían llamarte el mago mas cursi del mundo- su comentario lo dejo perplejo, pero lo estuvo aun más cuando, a pesar de todo, ella lo sujeto del rostro y tiro de él para devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad que él.

* * *

><p>Sonrió al recordar esto último y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y darle un delicado beso en los labios. Pese a todo, Yuuko lo sintió y entreabrió ligeramente los ojos que se cruzaron con los de él. Sonriendo débilmente, Clow pudo entender lo que su mirada decía, era lo que ella pensaba, lo que él pensaba, lo que ambos sabían. Su mirada lo decía todo "Cursi". Eso lo hizo sonreír y ella estuvo encantada de verlo, después de todo hace tiempo no lo hacía, no desde que ella había caído enferma. Ella no lo diría nunca, cosas como "te amo", "te extraño", "estoy preocupada por ti", o al menos no directamente, ese no era su estilo, simplemente no era ella ser tan directa con sus sentimientos. Clow siempre lo supo, que Yuuko no era una mujer como todas, ella era excepcional, y por eso sabia que sus expresiones de afecto se daban mediante acciones sencillas y gestos simples no en palabras tiernas y dulces ni en grandes actos de amor.<p>

* * *

><p>Era su cumpleaños y él se encontraba realmente triste. No era el primero que pasaban juntos, tampoco era el primero en el que ella no le daba un regalo decente que no hubiera conseguido cinco minutos antes de llegar a su casa. Al principio se había resignado a que Yuuko simplemente no servía para eso, no era de recordar fechas y obviamente no sabía buscar un regalo decente y antes estaba bien, a él no le importaba demasiado, después de todo y pese a todo ella siempre asistía para desearle un año más de vida. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora si le molestaba o mejor dicho le dolía, porque ella conocía sus sentimientos y por lo que había visto ella le correspondía. Entonces no entendía como se podía olvidar, tampoco es que esperara grandes gestos y no es que fuera materialista, tan solo quería ver de ella un simple gesto que le hiciera saber que lo amaba, que lo recordaba y que él estaba presente en su vida. Hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa viniendo de ella. Un pastel de cumpleaños, aunque Yuuko cocinaba realmente mal, aun así habría fingido que era lo más delicioso y se lo hubiera comido entero, una bufanda o un par de guantes pese sus gustos referente a la moda eran muy distintos se hubiera puesto hasta los harapos más feos que ella trajera, o incluso una botella de sake, si bien sabia que este era uno de los más preciados tesoros de la bruja aun así Yuuko debería saber que él lo compartiría con ella, con quien más sino. Sin embargo…<p>

-Adivino, este año también compro su regalo a última hora. O será que simplemente no trajo nada- comentaba Yue aburrido cuando la mujer llego a la casa, mientras Clow tomaba su abrigo y al ver que ella venia con las manos vacías

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el niño gato- respondió mordazmente –para tu información este año le traje un gran regalo

-¡¿A quién le dice niño gato?- se quejo Yue mientras Kerberus se destornillaba de la risa. Clow suspiro resignado. Desde que había creado a las cartas y sus guardianes Yuuko y Yue se la pasaban discutiendo por ver quién tenía la razón.

El mago conociéndolos a ambos logro aplacar los ánimos y que fueran a cenar. Tras el postre, y el pastel de cumpleaños, solo faltaba relajarse sentados al lado del acogedor fuego de la chimenea, disfrutando de un buen trago y una charla animada

-¿En serio este año me vas a dar un gran regalo?- pregunto

-Así es, pese a lo que piense ese saco de papas que tienes por guardián, este año te voy a dar un gran regalo – dijo ella con solemnidad

-¿Puedo verlo ahora?- pregunto curioso

-Bueno, pero en realidad no es algo que puedas ver- respondió de forma misteriosa

-¿Entonces?- Yuuko había logrado confundirlo y aprovecho la situación para acercarse a él y susurrarle unas suaves e indescifrables palabras al oído, que le causaron cosquillas al mago.- ¿Y eso?- pregunto todavía más confundido

-Tu regalo-

-Ya sé, pero que fueron esas palabras

-Mi nombre- dijo ella como si nada- mi verdadero nombre y solo lo diré una vez así que será mejor que no se te olvide- advirtió mientras se servía más Whiskey

Clow abrió los ojos sorprendido, por fin había entendido y entonces se dio cuenta de la magnitud del acto. Con el nombre de una persona se puede controlar su alma, por esa razón ella nunca lo revela a nadie, sin embargo ahora el también lo sabe. En pocas palabras Yuuko le entrego su alma confiando en que el sabrá cuidar bien de ella.- Realmente, fue un gran regalo- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, sonriente al pensar que había sido ridículo de su parte esperar de ella regalos tan simples y superfluos como una comida o ropa, cosas que con el tiempo se desgastan o que son fácilmente reemplazables en el siguiente cumpleaños, esas no son cosas con las que ella pueda demostrar sentimientos. En lugar de eso prefiere actos sencillos que queden grabados a fuego en la memoria y sean invencibles al paso del tiempo. Con ello Yuuko había logrado mostrarle cuanto lo amaba, así era ella después de todo.

* * *

><p>"Así es ella después de todo", pensó Clow mientras miraba como había vuelto a sucumbir ante la enfermedad. Yuuko nunca mostraba el cien por ciento de sus emociones, ni en los mejores ni en los peores momentos, ella siempre se reservaba una pequeña parte para sí, algo que no compartía con nadie. Excepto en una ocasión, en aquella fatídica ocasión y que era sin dudas el peor momento de sus vidas ella se había quebrado frente a él, y con justa razón. Mientras Clow colocaba un paño húmedo sobre la frente de la bruja en un desesperado intento de aliviar su sufrimiento, recordaba el momento en que todo se había venido abajo.<p>

* * *

><p>El nunca se imagino semejante noticia, y ella tampoco, de hecho ninguno de los se imagino nunca encontrarse en una situación similar y aun así, cuando Yuuko le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo Clow desbordaba de alegría y júbilo, no cavia en sí de la felicidad. Ella tampoco, aunque como siempre tenía su forma particular de demostrarlo, como por ejemplo reprochándole a cada rato que por su culpa ella perdería su magia por un tiempo, o que no podría beber una gota de alcohol hasta que su hijo naciera, también advirtiéndole que se preparara porque si antes era de buen comer ahora el tendría que pasar las veinticuatro horas en la cocina para satisfacer cualquier antojo que se le cruzara por la mente.<p>

Pero la alegría que sentían era tan inconmensurable que el aceptaba lo que fuera, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella y el bebé, tan así que enfrentaría lo que sea que le pusieran en frente, cualquier reto, cualquier orden o desafío.

Sin embargo, había algo para lo que no estaba preparado, ninguno lo había estado ni lo había venido venir. Ni siquiera Clow, siendo un gran vidente pudo predecir y tal vez prevenir los acontecimientos posteriores. Y es que Yuuko con tres meses de embarazo ya había perdido por completo sus poderes hasta que el bebé naciera, y entonces ere tan vulnerable a las enfermedades como cualquier otro ser humano. Nunca como en ese momento, cuando ella fue víctima de una cruel enfermedad que la dejo postrada en una cama y se llevo la vida de su hijo, nunca antes se habían sentido más humanos, simplemente humanos incapaces de hacer nada salvo mirar y sufrir en silencio.

Así es como la encontró Clow ese día, después que el doctor se fuera tras darles la noticia de la pérdida del bebe, Yuuko sentada en la cama en silencio con su mirada, ahora carente de su brillo característico, fijo en sus pálidas y temblorosas manos. Sin saber que hacer él se sentó a su lado, y antes de que supiera o quisiera decir algo, ella hablo.

-¿Sabes? Iba a ser un niño…me hubiera gustado que se pareciera a ti- dijo casi sin voz- Lo siento –fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de que amargas lagrimas comenzaran a correr fluidamente por su mejilla.

El la rodeo con sus brazos y tiro de ella para recostarla sobre su pecho donde pudo llorar a gusto mientras acariciaba su cabello y le decía suavemente al oído

-No fue tu culpa…ni del bebé…aquí el único culpable soy yo- decía tristemente- Aun con todo el poder que tengo fui incapaz de protegerte y a nuestro hijo…es como siempre dijiste…no soy más que un mago de cuarta.

Ella se aferro más fuerte a él y ambos compartieron ese angustiante abrazo, sintiendo la pérdida, sintiendo como les habían arrebatado su tesoro, su creación más preciada

* * *

><p>Y ojala eso hubiera terminado allí, al menos de esa forma hubieran podido intentar empezar de nuevo, pero ni eso se les permitió, ya que la cruel y desgraciada enfermedad no solo se llevo la vida de su primogénito sino que amenazaba con llevársela a ella también, aunque en realidad era más que una amenaza porque la realidad era que lo estaba cumpliendo. Si no bastaba con verla a ella ahí y ahora.<p>

Tendida en la cama, sin siquiera poder levantarse, haciendo un gran esfuerzo tan solo para respirar, delirando en fiebre mientras que él, por su parte, solo podía sentarse y sufrir en silencio, mirar y ser un inútil mientras ella se alejaba cada vez más y más de su lado a un sitio del cual no podría volver.

-Lo siento- la voz ahogada de ella le llamo la atención, se había despertado y lo miraba

-No tienes por qué disculparte, ya verás que cuando estés mejor…-comenzó a decir el pero una exhalación de ella que intento ser una risa lo obligo a callar

-Eres un ingenuo…debe ser por esas gafas de tonto que traes…deberías cambiarlas- dijo ella sonriendo a duras penas, no era tonta y sabía que estaba en sus últimas. Aun así, si podía ella hacia algún comentario agudo hacia su persona y Clow no pudo evitar sonreír con eso. Pensaba en que haría cuando ya no estuviera a su lado, cuando no pudiera escuchar su humor acido y su sarcasmo, o simplemente disfrutar de su compañía en silencio, compartiendo una tarde con comida y bebida.

-No me dejes- fue lo único que él le pido, su único deseo mientras le sujetaba firmemente sus manos-por favor no me dejes.

-Lo siento- respondió ella- no podre estar a tu lado hasta el final…aun así…estaré allí, esperando hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver-

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que ella cerro sus ojos por última vez, el todavía sujetaba fuertemente sus manos, aun estaban cálidas. Lloraba silenciosamente mientras esperaba, en su ingenuidad como ella lo había llamado, que ocurriera algún milagro, alguna chance u oportunidad para no perderla. "Si tan solo…-pensó- si tan solo…abriera sus ojos una vez más". Y eso fue todo, de pronto dejo de escuchar el rugir del viento azotando contra la casa, y el sonido del reloj marcando el paso del tiempo, tampoco sintió las manos de ella. Porque de pronto se encontraba en un lugar diferente, no había nada y todo estaba oscuro, aun así el podía ver. Y de hecho, había un sujeto frente a él, le resultaba vagamente familiar pese a que juraba era la primera vez que lo veía.<p>

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto

-Jajajaja. ¿En serio no sabes?- se burlo –Yo soy tu…o al menos, la parte sincera de ti-

-No te entiendo-

-Eres arrogante Clow, arrogante y egoísta-le dijo- En el fondo sabes que tú eres el mejor y más poderoso mago del mundo, sabes que podrías revivir a esa mujer y aun así te ocultas detrás de una falsa modestia y argumentos lógicos y morales para decir que no puedes.

-Los muertos no reviven – respondió él- Esa es la única verdad

-Ah, pero eso no te impide desearlo.- el sujeto sonreía malignamente- Tu lo deseas, en el fondo y con mucha fuerza, deseas que ella no muera y serias capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir ese deseo. Pero el actual tú se impide desear algo así, es por eso que yo cumpliré ese deseo y me convertiré en el mago más poderoso, superare los obstáculos que te has puesto, te superaré a ti Clow.

-No puedes hacer eso, seria quebrar un tabú, no sabes que podrías causar-

-No me interesa, este es mi único deseo, no me importa lo que deba sacrificar a cambio, lo hare realidad-respondió- Así que recuérdalo, Fei Wong será quien logre traer un muerto a la vida.

Después de eso, Clow volvió a estar solo en esa inmensa oscuridad y sin previo aviso comenzó a ver una sucesión de imágenes, que no eran otra cosa que visiones del futuro lejano.

Una criatura blanca que atravesaba dimensiones, una niña pequeña se hacía cargo de sus cartas y un niño descendiente de él por parte de su madre se encargaría de ayudarla, Kerberus y Yue estaban con ella. Las contraparte de estos niños en otra dimensión también se enfrascaban en un viaje, vio otros mundos y otras personas, cosas que debían ser una sola eran divididas, quienes no debían morir, morían. Cosas que no deberían existir en un primer lugar ahora lo hacían. Como ese joven, que le llamo la atención, un chico de cabello negro y lentes, alto y delgado, ese ser no estaba destinado a nacer e incluso había muerto en el vientre de su madre antes de que su vida comenzara, pero aun así existía, pero no en el lugar que le correspondía como hijo suyo, sino que se encargaba de llenar un espacio vacío, una herida en el espacio-tiempo. Y también la vio a ella, viva y feliz de tener a ese joven cerca, contenta de ver como su único deseo se había cumplido puesto que el chico se parecía a su padre. Clow se pregunto entonces si valía la pena todo aquello que había visto, con tal que ella estuviera feliz, sonriente. Pero lo que vio después le hizo entender la realidad. Esa herida en el espacio solo significaba que la lógica y el orden de las cosas comenzaba a desmoronarse y ella ahora estaba atrapada, en un tiempo detenido. Y fue ahí cuando entendió que la había condenado, precisamente a vivir aquello a lo que él había temido durante años, a vivir eternamente viendo como tus seres queridos perecen a tu alrededor, estando vivo pero en definitiva solo, lo había visto incluso él se iría y la dejaría sufriendo y deseando poder seguirlo hasta aquel lugar al que todos iremos tarde o temprano, todos excepto ella porque su tiempo se detuvo, sin avanzar, sin retroceder, tan solo esperar eternamente, un castigo incluso peor que la muerte.

-Lo siento…lo siento- repetía el innumerables veces apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas sintiendo como ella acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, no podía verla a los ojos, no tenía la fuerza para decirle como es que se había recuperado tan rápido o peor, como había resucitado, pero por sobre todo no podía decirle que ya no…- Lo siento…lo siento mucho, en verdad-dijo. Se odia a si mismo por lo que le habia hecho, odiaba profundamente que las palabras de ese sujeto fueran verdad, odiaba ser el mago más poderoso de todos.

-Está bien- respondió ella suavemente pero muy triste, su tono de voz le dio a entender que si bien no sabía los detalles se imaginaba que había pasado. Un tabú se había roto, todo para que ella no se alejara de su lado. Todo por ella, así que no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza –Todo estará bien…pase lo que pase, todo estará bien-

**FIN ...(En realidad es el comienzo de todo)**

* * *

><p>Ok, ojala hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo. Realmente nunca me habia percatado de lo linda que era esta pareja hasta el dia de hoy. De nuevo gracias por leer y nos veremos proximamente en futuros fic ;)<p> 


End file.
